


There was this guy in a bar...

by flipflops



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflops/pseuds/flipflops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flash Fic prompt #32 in Smoak and Arrow's Flash Fic challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There was this guy in a bar...

Felicity and Barry were at the bar watching a couple of men. They both admired the handsome men for the exact same reason. They were both gorgeous but one...one made your insides quiver. One made her think things she shouldn't. Not lustful thoughts, those were okay. Thoughts that pulled her to the man and made her think of happily ever afters. Which was nuts! He was a guy. In a bar. That she'd never met!

"I'm telling you Smoak, he plays for my team." She eyed the tall blonde man carefully. He was probably right but, oh how she hopes he's wrong. She turns to Barry and laughs, "No way. He's straight. He looks much to rigid to be gay." Barry side eyes her. They both laugh. He turns on his bar stool, "Okay..you're up." 

Felicity sighs. She likes their games but this guy...he seems like trouble. Her thoughts about marriage and babies but also...he just oozed sex. She looks over at him and he smiles. She returns it. Barry spins her back to him. Felicity fixes her boobs to make sure they are on display. Barry swears by it. "Boobs can get a girl everything." Barry and Felicity take turns being the one to recon on the latest bet. She's got five hundred bucks on this one being straight. Barry is convinced he's right. 

With the girls in place, she flips her hair and walks over to the man and his friend. Before she can say anything he is off his bar stool and looking down at her, "Hi." She looks back to Barry and smiles then turns to the stranger, "Hi, yourself." 

"I'm Oliver and this is John." She smiles and says hi to his companion. She is hoping they aren't a couple. That would cost her greatly. "I'm Felicity." The blonde looks down at her and smirks, "I bet you are.." His friend chokes on his drink, "Oliver...take it down a notch." Oliver looks over at his friend and flips him the bird.

"So...Felicity what brings you to this end of the bar." She looks up at him and smiles. She suddenly doesn't want to do this. She never really wanted to do this because this guy...there is something about him. Now, that she is standing in front of him she wants to run. "I just came to say hi?" He shakes his head, "I don't think so." 

She looks back to Barry who is smiling brightly. She turns back to Oliver. She bites the inside of her cheek. There is no way she can hit on this guy, push her boobs in his face or any of the other things she would normally do. She looks up and sighs, "My friend and I have a bet about whether you are gay or not...." Oliver's jaw drops.

His friend, John, spews his drink and dies laughing. "Oh man..." He leans against the bar, "This just got good." Felicity looks at him, "I didn't mean to insult you...or your relationship at all...it was stupid and silly and something we've done since college and..oh it's so wrong..." Just then a woman slides onto the stool next to John and leans over his shoulder kissing him on the neck. "What's going on?" The new arrival asks. 

John never taking his eyes off Oliver and Felicity says, "The girl Oliver has been trying to get to notice him...the reason we come here every week? She thinks he and I are a couple..." The new arrival laughs, "I KNEW it! I told you Oliver he is mine!" She laughs while Felicity's face turns redder and redder by the second. She looks at Oliver. 

"I'm not gay. There is nothing wrong with being gay...I'm just not..." She nods but she thinking about what that lady said, "You were trying to get me to notice you?" She's confused. He sucks in his lips and glares at his friends, "Every Friday for the last month..." She smiles brightly. 

"Why didn't you just say something?" 

The lady speaks up, "I'm Lyla by the way..John's wife. Oliver couldn't hit on you because he gave up hitting on women in bars." She smiles at Oliver, "Then he saw you and well, he had no choice but to make YOU notice him." She laughs, "Oliver is great with timing." He nails her with a look that says 'payback's a bitch'. She just smiles. 

"Why? Why did you stop hitting on women in bars?" Oliver grumbles and he blushes. It's adorable. "I am turning over a new leaf. No one night stands, no bar bunnies and no picking up women..." John laughs, "He wants a real girl, a real relationship." Oliver turns to him, "Way to scare her off FRIEND..." He turns to her to apologize but she looking at John and Lyla, "Does it count if I pick him up?" They both look stunned then smile, "You can do what you want.."

"Hi, I'm Felicity..My friend Barry and I have a bet about whether you would come home with him or me...so how about it?" Oliver slowly starts to smile, "I choose you." She smiles. "That's a relief. Wait here." 

Felicity walks back over to Barry, "According to the rules, I win. He's straight. He is also willing to go home with me...however, I'd like to break the rules." Barry smiles adoringly at his best friend, "Which one?" 

"Rules of Engagement number 5." 

Barry looks confused, "You don't want to take him home?" Felicity shakes her head, "Not for the night...I think I might want to keep him." Barry looks from her to the hot guy and back again. He gets off his bar stool, "Permission granted. Now I have to meet the man who may have stolen my best friend's heart, in a bar..." They start walking to the other group, "I can't wait to tell my nieces and nephews all about our rules, our game and how Mommy and Daddy met..." They are with the other group when Barry finishes. Oliver just looks at her and smiles. She smiles back, "Sounds like a plan Uncle Barry." She tells him never taking her eyes off the best bet she ever made.


End file.
